


going to georgia

by thethingsyoudoforlove



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Other, Songfic, Warnings In Bottom Author's Note, commie's pov, unhealthy relationship, what happens after a leftist revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethingsyoudoforlove/pseuds/thethingsyoudoforlove
Summary: I have two big handsAnd a heart pumping bloodAnd a 1967 Colt .45 with a busted safety catchA reimagining ofWhat Happens After a Leftist Revolution, set toGoing to Georgiaby The Mountain Goats.
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	going to georgia

**Author's Note:**

> u should listen to _going to georgia_ b4/while u read this if u havent heard it it sets the mood. or dont i cant tell u what to do
> 
> thank u to everyone on tumblr who liked my post abt this
> 
> archive warnings at bottom

Commie loves Ancom, he does. Or, at least, he loves qim as much as he’s capable of loving someone, which is to say, not more than he loves the revolution. He used to joke with them, used to say “After Marx and Lenin, I love you the most,” and they would laugh, because what kind of joke is that, telling your partner qi comes after two old dead men? 

Commie knew it wasn’t a joke.

He turns up the radio.

* * *

**The most remarkable thing about coming home to you**

**Is the feeling of being in motion again;**

**It's the most extraordinary thing in the world**

It succeeded- the leftist revolution, that is. He fought, and Ancom fought- not side by side, always, but still together. _We both have the same ultimate goal_ , he’d pleaded with them. And they’d met that goal, or at least a valuable step along the way, today. 

Commie was driving to he and Ancom’s rendezvous point- a field full of flowers. 

Qi loved the flowers.

Ancom’s seemed more and more nervous as the revolution comes to a close. When they’re together, qi reminds him that _we both have the same ultimate goal_ , and the plea seems more and more desperate every time. Ancom kisses him like qi thinks he’s going to leave qim.

* * *

**I have two big hands**

**And a heart pumping blood**

**And a 1967 Colt .45 with a busted safety catch**

It’s not Commie that’s leaving.

Ancom wasn’t stupid. Ancom knew that _after Marx and Lenin, I love you the most_ was never a joke. When they fought, qi threw it back in his face, told him _I left my polycule for you_ , _I put you before anarchism_ , _why can’t you do the same?_.

* * *

**The world shines**

**As I cross the Macon county line**

**Going to Georgia**

It’s still beautiful, though. The revolution. 

Commie wishes he could convince Ancom to agree with him. He’s tried, of course, many times, but all he got out of saying _I know you like it when I protect you, why can’t you accept that from the state?_ was Ancom sleeping on the couch for a week. It’s not surprising, not really, because qi is not _an anarchocommunist_. Qi is _anarchocommunism_ , and if qi conceded to Commie’s statism qi’d cease to exist. The two are fundamentally incompatible. 

But what kind of hypocrite would Commie be if he was unwilling to sacrifice for communism? Of course, the pain of doing this to Ancom will hit him harder than he can imagine letting go of all the capital in the world ever could.

But then again, he’s never wanted _capital_.

* * *

**The most remarkable thing about you standing in the doorway**

**Is that it's you**

**and that you are standing in the doorway**

Ancom is happy to see him. Ancom has let qis guard down, no longer in the anxious state qi’s occupied for the past few months- caught up in the high of revolution, he supposes. 

Ancom is excited.

Ancom is trusting.

Ancom has turned qis back to Commie.

Ancom has brought a baseball bat to a gunfight.

Ancom is looking at the flowers.

Ancom is inches away from the barrel of his gun.

Ancom just said _I love you_.

Ancom is at point-blank range.

Did Ancom hear him cock the gun?

Was it this hard last time? The time before that? Before _that_?

Why hasn’t Ancom learned?

Why can’t he do it?

Why won’t qi turn around?

Why won’t qi run?

Could he hit a moving target?

Commie is paralyzed. Commie stays in position. 

Ancom does not.

* * *

**And you smile as you ease the gun from my hand**

**I am frozen with joy right where I stand**

Ancom turns around, and qi sees him, and for a split second he thinks qi’s going to hit him, and he flinches, and qi looks more heartbroken at that than at the gun in his hand. Qi looks like qi was expecting this, because of course qi was, qi had to learn that _come on, my anarchist comrade, let’s meet in a deserted field after I no longer need you_ was a setup at some point. 

Qis hands are on his, and qi’s saying _you’re not seriously doing this again, are you?_ with a lover’s patience, as if he’s made a mess of the kitchen, not attempted to murder qim. 

Qi could turn the gun on him. 

Qi does not.

Qi tosses it to the side, out of reach of both of them.

* * *

**The world throws its light underneath your hair**

**Forty miles from Atlanta**

**This is nowhere**

**Going to Georgia**

Revolution is _for_ something. At least it’s supposed to be. Maybe Ancom is what it’s for.

* * *

**The world shines**

**As I cross the Macon county line**

**Going to Georgia**

This isn’t a happy ending. Commie knows events could come to pass that threaten his socialist state, and if Ancom is one of those threats, he doesn’t think he’ll hesitate to try this again. He knows the state could fall, and he could die, and he could return more vengeful. But for now, the gun is to the side and he and Ancom are hand in hand, and at least for now, they are going to build this world together.

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings (w/ spoilers): no archive warnings apply (but i didn't want to _tell_ people there was no major chara death/violence right at the beginning!) in addition to that, guns + leftist unity being a very unhealthy relationship.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> WARNINGS OVER THIS IS THE NORMAL A/N NOW
> 
> ancom deserves better
> 
> also i know _going to georgia_ can be/ is intended to be interpreted as the narrator trying to unalive himself, not his partner, but its ambiguous and it fits so well here so shhh
> 
> hmu on tumblr @anarkittie i post fanart a lot


End file.
